


Неочевидно / Implicitly

by annstis



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, M/M, Psychic Abilities, Public Transportation, Telepathy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annstis/pseuds/annstis
Summary: Телепатия - забавная вещь





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [implicitly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818894) by [doitall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitall/pseuds/doitall), [zannen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zannen/pseuds/zannen). 



> My love to Baekhyun is endless and is showing quite a lot.
> 
> Forever thanks to my beta Andrea Roshon.

Читать мысли, по опыту Кёнсу, ‒ это почти как смотреть телевизор. Придётся поискать, чтобы найти интересный канал.

Пассажиры в утреннем поезде все разные. В университет едет девушка, которая сосредоточенно думает об одном из её преподавателей, выстраивая в голове путь к интрижке. Картинки каким-то образом одновременно чёткие и размытые. Кёнсу понимает, что она никогда не видела обнажённого мужчину. А из сцен, которые она составляет, он предполагает, что она никогда ни с кем не встречалась: сюжет её мечтаний будто бы содран с какой-то дешёвой дорамы. Но всё равно, взволнованное предвкушение раскрашивает её фантазии. Было бы даже мило, если бы объектом её вожделения не был женатый мужчина.

Через пару сидений стареющий бизнесмен перечитывает одну и ту же строчку в газете, пытаясь понять и запомнить.  Вспышка раздражения прорывается через застилающие разум обезболивающие. Ему лучше было остаться дома, но он не мог. Уже слишком много отгулов взял из-за операции. Грустно, думает Кёнсу, что компании нет никакого дела, что этот мужчина считает себя легко заменимым. Кёнсу попытался бы его успокоить, если бы мог, но. Но он никогда не умел находить способы помочь, не открывая деталей, которых не должен бы знать. Слишком честный, может быть. Или недостаточно умный.

Когда он был ребёнком, и его сила была ему в новинку, он пытался как-то пробраться в мысли людей, попробовать ответить на них. Он думал, может, эта телепатическая связь – как открытое окно, о котором знает только он, и если бы он попытался, то смог бы дотянуться и привлечь их внимание. Потом он повзрослел и узнал, что для него это всего лишь экран, и каждый человек – рассказчик своего собственного кино где-то далеко; он может смотреть, если хочет, но нет смысла кричать на телевизор. Так что ему остаётся только наблюдать, слушать бессмысленные мысли и чувства, к которым он не знает контекста, и большая их часть – скорее идеи, а не слова, которые всё равно каким-то образом переводятся в его голове во что-то разборчивое. Может, так же, как с помощью глаз световые волны преобразуются в цвета и картинки, если он правильно понимает. Он не знает, _как_ или _почему_ , просто знает, что это работает.

Попивая свой жжёный кофе, он замечает в вагоне парня примерно его возраста. Золотисто-каштановые волосы. Идеальная, какая бывает только из-за макияжа, кожа. Бомбер отвратительно кричащего голубого цвета. Уголки глаз опущены, но не от усталости. Милый, отсутствующе думает Кёнсу, потому что давно перестал полировать свои мысли и не имеет привычки отрицать очевидное.

Он решает заглянуть в мысли милого парня, но вместо привычного шума в затылке он чувствует неожиданный рывок, от которого немного кружится голова.

Милый парень теперь смотрит на него с тревогой и замешательством на лице и в мыслях. Больше чувствами, чем словами он спрашивает:

_Ты, блять, кто такой?_

Кёнсу поражён настолько же сильно. Волоски на руках встают дыбом, и он вздрагивает, чувствуя, будто его опустили в ледяную воду. Этого никогда раньше не случалось. Он разрывается между восторгом и чистой паникой. Он стискивает в руке стаканчик с кофе, немного сминая бумагу.

Он понимает, что каждая его мысль транслируется в голову этого парня; он слышит слабое эхо, когда мысли обрабатываются и обдумываются.

 _Я никогда тебя не видел в этом поезде,_ ‒ думает Кёнсу. ‒ _Я бы тебя узнал._

 _Новая работа,_ ‒ отвечает милый парень. Изображения книжного магазина, в котором Кёнсу, кажется, бывал. ‒ _Я Бэкхён._

_Кёнсу._

_Ты думаешь, что я милый?_

_Э._

Кёнсу краснеет, криво улыбается уголком губ и быстро выходит из головы Бэкхёна, и почти ощутимая связь между ними слабеет и в конце концов пропадает. Бэкхён по-прежнему смотрит на него, склонив голову набок, и слегка улыбается.

Тянущее напряжение возвращается. Бэкхён звучит – нет, _чувствуется_ заинтригованным. Не хочет отпускать. Кёнсу, возможно, тоже, только… это слишком, не так ли? Слишком многое нужно принять за раз. По крайней мере, он так думает. Бэкхён – нет. Кёнсу кажется, что это не единственная вещь, в которой у них будут разногласия.

Его станция раньше Бэкхёновой. Он выходит из поезда следом за фантазирующей девушкой – тот же университет, но разные направления, к счастью. Ментальная связь разрывается, когда поезд отправляется, и они могут только её отпустить.

 

\--

 

 _Ты уже как долго?_ ‒ спрашивает Бэкхён на следующий день.

 _С семи лет. ‒_ Воспоминания о том, как мать с беспокойством смотрит на него, и её губы не двигаются, несмотря на потоки взволнованных слов, которые, Кёнсу точно знает, исходят от неё, хотя и не совпадают с её голосом. ‒ _А ты?_

 _Так же._ ‒ Сидит за столом на обеде, притворяясь, что не знает, что у отца интрижка, слишком боится объяснить, как он узнал. Не ходит в школу днями, потом неделями, притворяясь больным и плача до потери голоса. Бэкхён хмурится, и воспоминания быстро отодвигаются в сторону. _‒ И ты тоже никогда не встречал других?_

_Нет._

_Интересно, есть ли ещё такие же, как мы,_ ‒ думает Бэкхён. _‒ Я всегда думал, что я один такой. Но с тобой… как ты думаешь, мы должны поискать? Попытаться связаться?_

 _А имеет значение, есть ли другие?_ ‒ спрашивает Кёнсу.

 _Может, и нет. Я не знаю. Может, достаточно знать, что я не один._ ‒ Бэкхён дружелюбно улыбается. – _Так или иначе, мне кажется, мы должны узнать друг друга перед тем, как чем-то ещё заниматься._

_Что заставляет тебя думать, что ты хочешь меня узнать? Или что ты можешь мне доверять?_

_Мы друг у друга в головах. Прятаться негде, не так ли?_

Слишком рано судить, то ли Бэкхён просто наивный, то ли каким-то образом даже лучше читает людей, чем позволяет их способность. Или, может, он просто дурак. Кёнсу встречается взглядом с улыбающимися глазами Бэкхёна и изо всех сил старается выглядеть так незаинтересованно, как об этом говорят его мысли. Красивые люди часто слегка туповаты, объясняет себе он. Они могут себе это позволить.

 _По крайней мере ты думаешь, что я красивый,_ ‒ думает Бэкхён.

 _Это был не комплимент,_ ‒ настойчиво думает Кёнсу, хотя Бэкхён уже знает, что кажется Кёнсу привлекательным. Его уши неожиданно теплеют.

 _Ты тоже милый, знаешь,_ ‒ думает Бэкхён. Он не пытается выдумать оправдания или спрятаться от смущения своим признанием. Потом: ‒ _Если бы мы встретились в клубе, я бы, наверное, попытался тебя подцепить._

_А ты так часто делаешь?_

_Не часто. Просто иногда._ ‒ Выясняет, нравится ли он людям и как сильно, находит для них нужные слова. Риска почти нет, когда он заранее знает, откажут ему или нет. Если отношения – это игра, то Бэкхён в ней выигрывает.

 _Ты не встречаешься_ , ‒ замечает Бэкхён, зачарованно таращась на него. Будто Кёнсу – представитель очень интересного вида, и его рассматривают под микроскопом. Из-за этого Кёнсу оборонительно ощетинивается.

_Встречаюсь. Иногда. Просто не люблю отношения. Это слишком сложно._

Он не собирается показывать Бэкхёну свою девушку в старшей школе или думать об отвращении в её голосе, когда она сказала, что он одержим. Он и вправду был одержимым. А также излишне беспокойным, и прилипчивым, и. Просто слишком жадным до всего, что её касалось. Он позволял себе заглядывать к ней в мысли, когда не должен был, узнавая вещи, которые ему не следовало знать. Жертва соблазна. Он не знает, как непринуждённо вести себя с людьми, когда у него есть эта способность слышать всё, что приходит им в голову.

 _Я тоже не позволяю себе привязываться,_ ‒ думает Бэкхён. – _Мне всегда так странно от того, как много я о них знаю и как мало они знают обо мне. Это неравноценный обмен. Не думаю, что так можно построить искренние отношения. Может, было бы по-другому, если бы они тоже могли услышать, что я думаю. Мне всегда нравилась эта идея._

Скрытный Кёнсу никогда так не думал. Он лицемер и знает, что никогда бы не хотел, чтобы кто-то делал с ним то, что он делает с окружающими его каждый день людьми. На самом деле, если бы это Бэкхён первым попытался прочитать его мысли, Кёнсу был бы в ужасе от наличия кого-то ещё в его голове. Его это до сих пор немного пугает.

Бэкхён извиняется, спрашивает, должен ли выйти. Их обоих удивляет то, как сильно Кёнсу этого не хочет.

 _Приятно знать кого-то, кто понимает,_ ‒ думает он. – _Я больше не чувствую себя ненормальным._

 _Мы всё ещё ненормальные,_ ‒ весело думает Бэкхён. _– Но мы вместе_.

 

\--

 

Через неделю после их первой встречи Бэкхён заходит в поезд с широкой улыбкой и розовыми, розовыми волосами. Он садится довольно далеко от Кёнсу, но так, чтобы они друг друга видели. Они всё ещё стараются поддерживать дистанцию. Или, может, Кёнсу пытается.

 _Тебе можно ходить на работу с такими волосами?_ ‒ интересуется Кёнсу.

 _Понятия не имею,_ ‒ думает Бэкхён. – _Но мне не страшно. У меня хороший начальник. Он меня, скорее всего, не уволит._

 _Я восхищён тем, какой ты идиот._ ‒ Но всё равно, Кёнсу немного беспокоится. Он надеется, что Бэкхёна не уволят из-за его дурацкой причёски. Тогда он будет безработным, а Кёнсу снова будет один в поезде.

 _Это было почти не эгоистично, пока ты не начал про себя,_ ‒ думает Бэкхён. – _Но тебе правда не стоит беспокоиться. Даже если меня уволят – а меня не уволят! – я всё равно буду садиться на этот поезд и преследовать тебя._

_От тебя сложно избавиться, не правда ли._

_Ага. Но мне кажется, что тебе это нравится._

В каком-то странном смысле, возможно. Ему уже немного нравится Бэкхён, несмотря на все рациональные доводы. Они могли бы стать друзьями, если бы у Кёнсу было время на друзей.

 _Ты постоянно занят,_ ‒ замечает Бэкхён.

_Последствия учёбы в университете. Но, по крайней мере, постоянное расписание помогает мне не потерять рассудок._

_Ты счастлив, что занимаешься тем, чем занимаешься? Оно стоит стараний?_

Да. Может быть. Он иногда думает, эгоистично ли мечтать о чём-нибудь глупом – например, открыть кафе, где его странная суперспособность могла бы пойти на пользу людям, если бы он постарался. Он мог бы работать в полиции или психиатром, или переводчиком. Когда он был младше, то мечтал стать супергероем, использовать свою способность, чтобы спасать людей и бороться со всяким злом. Мечта умерла, когда он понял, что он всего лишь ребёнок, который не хочет ставить свою жизнь под угрозу.

 _Я всё ещё хочу стать супергероем,_ ‒ думает Бэкхён. _– Так и не вырос из этой мечты, наверное. Я девять лет занимался хапкидо, чтобы подготовиться. Чёрный пояс третьего дана._

 _Это немножко восхитительно,_ ‒ думает Кёнсу. Бэкхён не похож на человека, которому хватит самодисциплины для боевых искусств. Но девять лет – это больше, чем просто какое-то приходящее хобби.

_Не совсем. Это просто часть дурацкой мечты. Я всегда говорил себе, что придумаю крутое имя и костюм, и, как только у меня будет достаточно денег, я начну. И одиночество было бы вроде как благородно, а не грустно, да? Я всегда так думал. Это была бы жертва, а не… то, что сейчас._

Кёнсу немного сбивается, беспомощный и неуверенный.

 _Я не думаю, что хотеть спасать людей – это глупо. Или чувствовать одиночество. Я такой же._ – Он закусывает нижнюю губу. _– Я тоже это терпеть не могу. Эту изоляцию. Непонимание, как принести людям пользу. Я хочу, чтобы мне можно было мечтать о нормальных вещах и не чувствовать за это вину._

_Конечно, можно. Почему нет?_

Кёнсу хмурится.

_У нормальных людей могут быть отношения без чувства, как будто кто-то вторгается в их личное пространство._

_Но что, если они сами решают тебя впустить? Я бы впустил. Впускаю._

И тогда связь обрывается. Бэкхён замирает и потом отворачивается к окну, беспокойно барабаня пальцами по коленям. Кёнсу не знает, как ответить, поэтому не отвечает.

 

\--

 

Ленивое утро. Кёнсу старается не пересекаться с людьми, витая в облаках и не растрачивая энергию на всякие излишние мысли. Неожиданно он чувствует рывок в затылке. Вторжение внезапно, но не слишком неприятно.

_Я это всерьёз сказал, знаешь. Я хочу тебя впустить._

Кёнсу ёрзает на стуле. Он не может взглянуть на Бэкхёна, потому что это… он не знает, что ответить на такие слова. Они не знают друг друга, на самом-то деле. Какие-то детали там и здесь, да, но это не означает, что они _знают_ друг друга всерьёз – это всего лишь осознание фактов. Так что Кёнсу, с покрасневшими ушами, беспокойно сплетая пальцы и чувствуя что-то странное в животе, таращится на пол вагона. Поезд едет по тоннелю, недостаточно громкий, чтобы заглушить странную тишину между ними.

 _Прости,_ ‒ говорит Бэкхён. – _Всё сливается в одно. Иногда я не могу различить, кто что думает. Это кажется так естественно. Приятно. И мне хочется… чего-то. Не знаю. Прости._

Ему не за что извиняться. Кёнсу просто не уверен, как реагировать или что чувствовать. Он не знает, что думать о Бэкхёне, который хочет его таким образом, который он не может понять, который Бэкхён, кажется, тоже не понимает. Или о своих собственных чувствах, которые, возможно, не слишком отличаются. Они уже видели полусформулированные уродливые мысли друг друга, и кто-то из них или они оба уже должны бы уйти, но никто не ушёл.

 _Это кажется плохой идеей,_ ‒ думает Кёнсу.

 _Возможно, так и есть,_ ‒ соглашается Бэкхён.

_Ну. Если мы не будем забывать, что это глупо._

_Но разве ты не устал? От одиночества._

_Конечно, но всё намного сложнее._

Поезд приближается к станции Кёнсу. Он не теряет времени, вскакивая на ноги и поспешно выходя из поезда, и не останавливается и не оборачивается, когда незнакомый голос зовёт его имя.

 

\--

 

‒ Привет.

Кёнсу не знает, почему удивляется, когда поднимает голову и видит улыбающегося ему Бэкхёна. Он держит по бумажному стаканчику в каждой руке, и кончики его пальцев едва выглядывают из-под длинных рукавов. Шарф свободно болтается на шее.

Прокашлявшись, Кёнсу говорит:

‒ Привет, ‒ и сам старается улыбнуться, но улыбка кажется напряжённой и неловкой. Он сдерживается, чтобы не поморщиться.

‒ Я купил тебе кофе, ‒ говорит Бэкхён, протягивая один из стаканчиков. – Ты всегда жалуешься, что у тебя нет времени на что-то лучше Старбакса.

‒ О. Э. – Распахнув глаза, Кёнсу берёт стаканчик. – Я… спасибо. Это…

‒ Можно тут сесть? – До того, как Кёнсу успевает ответить, Бэкхён уже садится рядом с ним, так, что они сидят практически плечом к плечу.

Они никогда не были так близко до этого, и Кёнсу никогда нормально не слышал голос Бэкхёна – _настоящий_ голос, по крайней мере. Ему от этого тревожно – от такой близости. Под запахом кофе чувствуется что-то тёплое и чистое – как нагретая летним солнцем кожа, как постиранные вещи – и Кёнсу боится того, что этот мягкий приятный запах заставляет его чувствовать. Боится шерстяное пальто Бэкхёна и то, как оно коснулось его, когда тот сел рядом, отправляя вспышку электричества по его нервам. Он боится улыбку Бэкхёна и его голос – слегка ленивый и грубый, но окрашенный весельем. Боится того, как сильно ему нравятся ярко-розовые волосы Бэкхёна. Боится всех ощущений, связанных с Бэкхёном.

Он почти срывается в панику из-за своих же перепуганных мыслей, но потом понимает, что Бэкхёна в его голове нет. Он просто сидит рядом, широко улыбаясь – так, что его глаза щурятся.

Бэкхён смеётся.

‒ Можешь перестать так бояться, ‒ говорит он. – Я просто хотел поговорить. Словами через рот, ‒ добавляет он, будто это необходимое уточнение. Возможно, да. Он снова смеётся. – Ты очень милый, когда смущаешься, ты знал?

Кёнсу чувствует, как его лицо заливает густой румянец. Он отворачивается и делает глоток кофе. Тот факт, что он такой вкусный, только делает всё хуже.

‒ О… ‒ Растерянный и слегка потрясённый, Кёнсу подыскивает нужные слова. – О чём ты хотел поговорить?

‒ Я не думал ни о чём конкретном. Просто поговорить. Узнать друг друга получше. – Он берёт свой стаканчик с кофе в другую руку, а ту руку, что ближе к Кёнсу, придвигает ещё ближе, касаясь костяшками его куртки. Ещё не совершает непоправимых поступков. Просто ждёт. – Что о тебе я не знаю, До Кёнсу?

На это есть множество очевидных ответов, но Кёнсу в голову не приходит ни один. Он хмурится.

‒ Я… не знаю. Это слишком обширно, ты не находишь?

Бэкхён задумчиво мычит.

‒ Любимый фильм? – спрашивает он.

‒ А, м-м, у меня его нет, если честно, ‒ говорит Кёнсу, чувствуя себя странно неуверенно из-за своего недо-ответа. – Мне много фильмов нравится. Долго перечислять.

‒ У нас есть время, ‒ говорит Бэкхён.

Когда Кёнсу наконец встречается с ним взглядом, он подмигивает и касается пальцами тыльной стороны ладони Кёнсу. Кёнсу сначала сомневается, но потом переворачивает руку на колене ладонью вверх. Пальцы Бэкхёна легко переплетаются с его, щекоча колено. Сердце Кёнсу бешено бьётся о рёбра, когда он опускает взгляд.

У Бэкхёна тёплая ладонь, гладкая и мягкая кожа. Длинные изящные пальцы, которые кажутся более хрупкими на вид, чем на самом деле. Рука Кёнсу, маленькая и неловкая, с обкусанными ногтями, кажется уродливой. И его потная от нервов ладонь наверняка добавляет противных ощущений. Он поднимает взгляд на Бэкхёна, собираясь извиниться.

Только Бэкхёна, кажется, не волнует. Его щёки тоже слегка покраснели – такой же розовый цвет, как и у его волос. Его яркая улыбка делает странные и неописуемые вещи с Кёнсу. Он ловит себя на том, что улыбается в ответ, немного стеснительно и неуверенно.

‒ Поговори со мной о фильмах, ‒ говорит Бэкхён. – Я обещаю, что буду слушать, а не просто сидеть и улыбаться как идиот, потому что милый мальчик держит меня за руку.

Кёнсу смотрит, нервно облизывает пересохшие губы и кивает.

Остаток их пути он пьёт кофе и болтает о фильмах, потому что это легче, чем думать о ладони Бэкхёна, сжимающей его. Его рассказ быстро переходит в список режиссёров, пусть и неполный. Пальцы Бэкхёна то и дело нежно касаются его костяшек, и Кёнсу постоянно останавливается, улыбается, краснеет и быстро отворачивается, как стеснительный ребёнок. Бэкхён каждый раз смеётся.

Когда они доезжают до станции Кёнсу, Бэкхён в последний раз сжимает руку Кёнсу, и он колеблется, не зная, хочет ли выходить. У него консультация, он знает, но. Она не кажется сейчас такой важной.

‒ Я буду здесь завтра, ‒ мягко говорит Бэкхён, как будто понимает.

Кёнсу прикусывает губу и тревожно улыбается.

‒ Верно. Увидимся.

Все весь день говорят о его необычно хорошем настроении. На паре Чондэ даже спрашивает (только наполовину шутя), неужели у него был секс, и разражается громким хохотом, когда Кёнсу краснеет и яростно отрицает.

 _Приятно наконец-то увидеть его счастливым_ , ‒ думает Чондэ.

Это удивляет, потому что Кёнсу бы и раньше не сказал, что был несчастлив. Но, может быть, был. И, может быть, у него получится быть счастливым… вместе с Бэкхёном.

Может быть.

 

\--

 

‒ И они же не только про спорт, понимаешь? Вообще, спорт – это скорее другое средство передачи тех же самых мыслей и человеческих взаимодействий, что и в других жанрах, но спортивные жанры могут больше сосредоточиться на командной работе и личностном росте в органичном… Почему ты так на меня смотришь?

Бэкхён улыбается.

‒ У тебя такое сформировавшееся мнение о спортивных аниме, ‒ говорит он.

‒ О. ‒ Кёнсу смущённо смеётся. – Возможно? Мы можем поговорить о чём-нибудь ещё, если тебе скучно.

‒ Нет-нет, мне нравится слушать, как ты говоришь о важных для тебя вещах. Это мило.

Кёнсу раздражённо фыркает.

‒ Это единственный комплимент, который ты знаешь?

‒ Единственный, который я могу сказать на публике, ‒ двигает бровями Бэкхён. Кёнсу усмехается. – Нет, серьёзно, продолжай говорить про спортивные аниме.

‒ Почему бы тебе что-нибудь не рассказать? Ты всегда заставляешь меня направлять разговор, ‒ говорит Кёнсу.

‒ Мне нравится твой голос, ‒ говорит Бэкхён. – Ты ведь не будешь меня его лишать? Это так жестоко.

‒ Ага.

‒ К тому же мне постоянно говорят, что я слишком много болтаю. Я оказываю тебе услугу.

Кёнсу цокает языком в жесте порицания.

‒ А тебе не приходило в голову, что я тоже хочу послушать твой голос? – говорит он. – Как эгоистично.

‒ Ты знаешь, если у меня будет твой номер, я буду рад присесть тебе на уши в любое время, ‒ с улыбкой говорит Бэкхён. Он вытаскивает из кармана телефон и протягивает его Кёнсу.

Кёнсу закатывает глаза и берёт его, отдавая свой. Когда его телефон возвращается к нему, он находит в своих контактах **Бэкхённи** **♡** и улыбается.

‒ Предупреждаю, что я, скорее всего, буду писать тебе много сообщений, ‒ говорит Бэкхён. – Ты захочешь меня убить к концу дня.

‒ Меня ждут скучная лекция и весь день в университетской библиотеке, ‒ говорит Кёнсу. – Я скорее буду рад отвлечься.

Но несмотря на это, он боится, что и правду будет раздражён; что сообщения Бэкхёна будут такими же нефильтрованными и бесстыдными, как то, что он иногда говорит и думает, и что они будут постоянны, ужасны и полны ошибок. Но первое сообщение приходит только в обед.

 _Я провёл несколько часов в попытке найти смелость, чтобы написать тебе_ , ‒ говорит оно и заканчивается рядом плачущих смайликов.

Кёнсу смотрит на сообщение с открытым ртом. Он пишет в ответ: _Серьёзно?_

В своём сообщении Бэкхён защищается: _Я не знал, что сказать!_

_Вот это неожиданно._

_Ты пугающий, окей._ – Кёнсу это говорят не в первый раз, но этот раз однозначно самый дурацкий.

 _Это смешно. Что я читаю твои мысли – это нормально, но из-за сообщения ты нервничаешь,_ ‒ отвечает он.

 _Это другое. Сделай мне поблажку, я и не собирался вообще-то создавать идеальный образ_. – Больше плачущих смайликов.

Кёнсу раздумывает над ответом. Сначала он пишет:

 _Слушай, если тебя это утешит… то, что ты неожиданно стесняешься – это в каком-то роде очаровательно._ – Потом он добавляет: ‒ _Я не понимаю, почему кто-то такой, как я, так на тебя воздействует, но. Это мило._

Какое-то время ничего не приходит. Кёнсу берёт себе обед и перестаёт прикидываться, что делает что-то полезное, хотя он немного отстаёт с одним проектом и не должен так отлынивать. Что-то в Бэкхёне заставляет его придумывать отмазки, оправдывая свою лень ерундой, которая не должна быть уважительной, но почему-то работает.

Ответ приходит после долгого ожидания, когда закончились обед и причины не работать над курсовой. Первые пара сообщений – беспокойные, но искренние заверения, говорящие ему, чтобы он перестал себя принижать. Следом за ними:

 _А тебя беспокоит, что ты мне так сильно нравишься?_ – Потом: ‒ _Я не хочу напугать тебя своим напором…_

Кёнсу ловит себя на том, что пытается сдержать улыбку, сам не зная, почему. У него внутри всё сжимается. Он пишет в ответ:

_Не беспокоит. Ты, возможно, заметил, что тоже мне нравишься. Больше, чем должен после всего нескольких недель._

_Что угодно может произойти за несколько недель!_ – Потом: ‒ _Мне не кажется это странным._ ‒ Потом: ‒ _Окок, мне пора работать. Но я обещаю, что буду думать о тебе, пока расставляю_ _книги~_ _♡_

От последнего сообщения Кёнсу необъяснимо смущается. Он глупо улыбается телефону, а потом пытается сделать более нейтральное лицо, подходящее к очень серьёзному и важному занятию – получению знаний, в течение которого следует подавлять желание хихикать или вздыхать о всяких смешных и игривых людях и их дурацких сердечках.

У него не получается.

 

\--

 

‒ Могу одолжить плечо, ‒ бормочет Бэкхён.

Кёнсу сонно смотрит на него и растерянно щурится.

‒ Чтобы ты поспал, ‒ говорит Бэкхён. – Немножко. Ты такой уставший, это ранит мою душу.

Кёнсу почти протестует, но его врождённая неловкость и упрямство не могут побороть глубокое истощение. Он придвигается и тут же чувствует, как Бэкхён обхватывает его рукой, притягивая ближе, к себе на плечо, куда Кёнсу и роняет голову. Его омывает этот яркий летний запах, хотя сейчас середина зимы, и у Бэкхёна нет никакого права пахнуть так тепло. Кёнсу закрывает глаза и глубоко вдыхает. От этого спать хочется только больше.

‒ Ты приятно пахнешь, ‒ бормочет он уже в полусне. – Можно я просто тут останусь и посплю на тебе вместо того, чтобы учиться и делать что-то полезное?

Тело Бэкхёна дрожит от смеха.

‒ Если ты хочешь спать со мной, то должен сначала пригласить меня на ужин, ‒ говорит он.

‒ Дурак, ‒ ворчит Кёнсу. Он уже слишком далеко, чтобы услышать ответ Бэкхёна.

Через какое-то время он чувствует, как его легко встряхивают. Кто-то повторяет его имя. Он открывает глаза, щурясь на свет. В первый момент он пытается осознать, где находится. Он выпрямляется. Бэкхён всё ещё приобнимает его.

‒ Как долго я спал? – спрашивает он, зевая. – Где мы?

‒ Э. Плохие новости, ‒ говорит Бэкхён. – Я пытался тебя разбудить, но ты спал как мертвец. Пропустил свою остановку. И, м, мою только что.

Кёнсу тут же чувствует себя гораздо бодрее.

‒ Что? Ты… ты прикидываешься?

Бэкхён морщится и выглядит виноватым.

‒ Прости, ‒ бормочет он. – Я правда пытался. Но ты всё спал, и, кажется, тебе было очень уютно. И. ‒ Он пожимает плечами.

 _Тебе снились хорошие сны,_ ‒ думает он.

Он убирает свою руку с плеч Кёнсу, но тот берёт его ладонь. Из-за виноватого сожалеющего вида Бэкхёна Кёнсу не может на него злиться – особенно учитывая, что на паре он был бы глубоко несчастен и может позволить себе пропустить одну лекцию. Он всю ночь не спал, так что может просто выслать работу по почте. Бэкхён от этого расслабляется.

 _Что мне снилось?_ – спрашивает Кёнсу.

 _Я_ , ‒ думает Бэкхён, и за его сомнениями скрывается неожиданное стеснение.

 _О,_ – думает Кёнсу. – _Тогда это должны быть действительно хорошие сны._

Бэкхён сияет и убирает волосы со лба Кёнсу – почти слишком интимный жест. Кёнсу в сонном состоянии поддаётся прикосновению, и его глаза снова закрываются.

– Эй, – говорит Бэкхён, – раз уж мы всё равно опаздываем, как насчёт просто всё пропустить и вместо этого пойти на свидание?

– Я… – Кёнсу опять зевает. – Я бы с радостью, но я слишком устал.

– Ты вроде говорил о том, чтобы поспать вместе? – со смешком говорит Бэкхён. – Это твой шанс.

– Очень смешно.

– Знаю. Но серьёзно. У меня удобная кровать. – Он понижает голос и наклоняется ближе, щекоча носом ухо Кёнсу. – И я уверен, что она пахнет так, как тебе, похоже, нравится.

Кёнсу без выражения смотрит на него.

– Я не собираюсь спать в твоей постели, Бэкхён.

Бэкхён пожимает плечами и отстраняется.

– Сам виноват. Я король обнимашек.

Они выходят из поезда на следующей станции и ждут поезд в обратную сторону, держась на руки. Кёнсу не может ничего с собой поделать и прижимается к Бэкхёну – частично от усталости, но большей частью от желания находиться так близко, как может.

 _Ты такой любвеобильный, когда уставший,_ – думает Бэкхён. – _Это приятно. Мне нравится уставший Кёнсу._

 _Ты мне нравишься постоянно,_ – отвечает Кёнсу, слишком усталый и слишком честный. – _Довольно сильно._

Бэкхён быстро поворачивается к нему, открыв рот, с растерянным, беспомощным выражением лица.

– Можно тебя поцеловать? – тихо спрашивает он.

И Кёнсу хочет, так сильно, что это даже немножко больно. Но не здесь. Не сейчас. Не на этой станции, не когда он так устал, что едва может стоять на ногах. Он просто качает головой, встаёт перед Бэкхёном, чтобы обхватить его за талию и неловко обнять. Он прячет лицо в шее Бэкхёна, касаясь губами кожи – едва ли это может считаться поцелуем. Бэкхён крепко держит его в ответ, так надёжно, что Кёнсу кажется, он мог бы полностью поднять его, если бы пришлось. Но Кёнсу не заставит его – не позволит ему. По крайней мере, не сейчас.

 _Прости,_ – думает Кёнсу. Не собираясь, но потому, что мысли опасны, он продолжает думать: – _Я так сильно тебя хочу, Бэкхён. Но не сейчас._

В ответ он слышит успокаивающее:

 _Всё в порядке я не против можем так постоять мне всё равно._ – Удовлетворение. Радость. Уставшее сердце Кёнсу колотится в груди.

Они неохотно заходят в прибывший поезд, по-прежнему цепляясь друг за друга. Другие пассажиры осуждающе смотрят на них, но Кёнсу это больше не волнует.

 

\--

 

_Кто мы, Кёнсу?_

Кёнсу скашивает на него взгляд. Сейчас они уже научились внятно общаться друг с другом, игнорировать случайные мысли и обращать внимание только на более оформленные.

_Я не знаю. Не думал об этом._

_Кем ты хочешь быть?_

_Не знаю,_ – говорит ему Кёнсу. – _У меня нет какой-то определённой идеи. Я хочу быть с тобой. Я просто не знаю, хорошая ли это идея. Я не знаю, подходим ли мы друг другу, учитывая то, какие мы._

Бэкхён немедленно падает духом, брови грустно опускаются, приоткрывается рот. Глаза наполняются печалью. Кёнсу тут же сдаёт назад:

_Но я всегда ожидаю худшего. Это не должно нас останавливать. Это неважно._

_В самом деле? Я не хочу тебя заставлять._

_Ты не заставляешь. Я, может быть, и напуган, но я хочу этого так же, как и ты. И мы можем попытаться это выключить, верно? Можем попытаться жить как нормальные люди и быть нормальной парой._

_Можем,_ – думает Бэкхён.

 _Но ты этого не хочешь,_ – осознаёт Кёнсу.

_Нет. Не хочу._

_Почему?_

_Я не хочу притворяться кем-то, кем не являюсь, когда могу этого не делать. Я не хочу играть в нормальность. Мы не нормальные. А с тобой мне… не кажется, что это плохо._

_Ты будешь слышать вещи, которые не хочешь услышать,_ – думает Кёнсу. – _Уродливые мысли. И я могу думать так всерьёз. Или я буду слишком прилипчивым и раздражающим и не дам тебе ни минуты покоя, и в конце концов ты устанешь от моего удушающего присутствия. И от меня вообще._

 _Может быть,_ – думает Бэкхён. – _Может произойти всё, что угодно. Это то, как работают любые отношения._

 _Да,_ – думает Кёнсу. – _Наверное, да._

В этот раз мысли Бэкхёна предают его:

_Я люблю тебя._

Кёнсу удивлённо моргает. Он поворачивается к напрягшемуся Бэкхёну. Не то, чтобы это было большой тайной, но, пока Бэкхён не говорил это, то всё было в каком-то роде безопасно. Вроде как никто ничего не знает, и само допущение такой мысли шокирует до невозможности. Кёнсу просто не ожидал, что это произойдёт прямо сейчас.

Связь между ними разрывается, и заметно смущённый Бэкхён закрывается в своей голове. Кёнсу вздыхает.

– Бэкхён, – говорит он. Когда Бэкхён не смотрит на него, он повторяет чуть мягче: – Бэкхённи.

Стеснение в глазах Бэкхёна, когда он наконец-то поднимает голову, переполняет Кёнсу слабостью и нежностью. Он улыбается, наклоняется и быстро прижимается губами к щеке Бэкхёна рядом с уголком его губ.

Бэкхён какое-то время ничего не говорит, даже не двигается, просто сидит, растерянно открыв рот. Его лицо краснеет, и потом он издаёт самый нелепый смешок и прячет лицо в изгибе шеи Кёнсу. Кёнсу смеётся.

– Я никогда к этому не привыкну, – жалуется Бэкхён, как будто не улыбается до ушей. – Всё, что ты делаешь, так мило, ты в курсе? Это наверняка плохо для моего кровяного давления.

– Ты бы, наверное, умер, если бы я тебя в самом деле сейчас поцеловал, – говорит Кёнсу.

– Это интересная теория, мы немедленно должны её проверить.

Кёнсу снова смеётся. Он запускает пальцы в (мягкие, пушистые, розовые как жвачка) волосы Бэкхёна, обхватывает рукой затылок. Бэкхён поднимает свою руку и прижимает ладонь Кёнсу ближе.

– Я хочу попробовать, – бормочет Кёнсу. – В смысле, чтобы всё получилось.

– Да?

– Да.

– Тогда, значит, мы встречаемся?

– Да. Э. Если ты хочешь. – Кёнсу прокашливается. _Люди смотрят, знаешь ли._

_Хорошо. Надеюсь, они все завидуют, что ни у кого из них нет такого очаровательного парня, как у меня._

_Наверняка завидуют._

Какое-то время они сидят в уютной тишине. В мыслях Бэкхёна меньше хаоса, чем обычно. Там тихо, спокойно. И чувство общих мыслей не такое уже и странное. Не столько вторжение, сколько… дом. В том виде, в котором Кёнсу, кажется, всегда хотел: чтобы всё это ощущалось как правильное, естественное, хорошее. Хорошо – это тёплая кожа Бэкхёна, его пальцы, рисующие круги на руке Кёнсу, его сухие губы на шее Кёнсу и мысли, полные любви.

Потом Бэкхён говорит:

_Я думаю, мы правда должны поискать что-нибудь про всё это чтение мыслей._

_Зачем?_

Связь снова разрывается. Бэкхён немного выпрямляется, разворачиваясь вперёд. Он всё ещё держит руку Кёнсу, опуская её на их колени. Он смотрит в окно напротив с задумчивым лицом.

_Бэкхён?_

Бэкхён с кривой улыбкой смотрит на него краем глаза.

 _Когда я вчера дрочил, то обнаружил, что, кажется, развил телекинез,_ – думает он.

Кёнсу безмолвно смотрит.

Бэкхён улыбается шире.

_Как я и сказал. Мы должны попробовать выяснить некоторое дерьмо._


End file.
